


Black Abyss

by Derp_Foxcoon



Category: Original Work, random - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derp_Foxcoon/pseuds/Derp_Foxcoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote after a fight with my mom. (I have depression and I'm bipolar, so my emotions are amplified)</p>
<p>What do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Abyss

Black Abyss

This is a poem I wrote a while ago after a fight with my mom about my grades. What do you think? (I'm not emo, I was just mad)

WARNING: THE FOLLOWING POEM HAS A DARK, SAD ATMOSPHERE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THINGS LIKE THIS, TURN BACK NOW PLEASE.

THE BLACK ABYSS

I sit here now, writing this. The words come from a black abyss. . .

Within my heart, within my soul, the words seem cold but are hot as coal.

They burn my mind as I write, and yet I smile, is that alright? A's and B's are my apparent goal. But do you know what they are? What grades are, I do not know. But my idea, I shall

Now show. . . Can you not agree with me? Examples are all around us, supporting it. There once was a genius, who I think you all know. He got F's in school, but was he dumb? Oh, no. Far from it dear Reader, for he became one of the world's smartest men in history. He got all F's, yet he succeeded, could this be all the proof I need?

I sit here now, writing writing this. . .

My anger gone to the Black Abyss. . .

(Yea, I was mad, so I wrote this.)


End file.
